


To love a Beast

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Depression, Hate to Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Slavery, Torture, Violence, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Sam gets captured by Castiel, a mean spirited man who loves torture. Dean noticing that his brother has not returned decides to go find him, he stumbles upon a mansion and finds his brother but Castiel wont let him go so Dean does what he can only think of volunteer himself in Sam's place.(i suck a summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for Destielgirl.

“Dean, please don't cause trouble today while in town” Sam scolded his brother as they were walking up to the front of the house.  
“Phfft. I don't cause trouble Sammy” Dean scoffed “ Just because this town thinks Omegas should be quiet and uneducated breeders and every Alpha tries to tell me so” 

Sam raised a finger to stop his brothers rantings,” I know Dean and believe me I hate that you get put down because of what you are but we can't afford to go anywhere else.”

 

Dean knew Sammy was right, this was a safe town too. It was small and everyone knew everyone so when he and his brother came into town and bought their home Dean was reading a book on the steps and people stared at him like he was an odd duck. He later found out that Omegas were to be seen not heard to be uneducated, breed pup after pup when a man came by asking his brother to be his mate. Ugh Dean could still remember that day, his name Alistair a tall gangly man with a gross scent of burnt fish rolling off of him, as soon as he spotted Dean he creepily smiled at him and kissed his hand.

Dean had turned down Alistairs proposal so many times he had lost count, but that did not stop the man from trying to pursuade Dean. That is how Dean was nicknamed a troublemaker, He was at the local market getting some milk and pie when Alistair came up and grabbed his butt Dean reacted and smacked the Alpha right in the face knocking him backwards on his Ass.  
If they were anywhere else people would of taken his side when he told them what Alistair did but all they did was scold Dean for hitting an Alpha Sam had to come pick Dean up at the local police station and from then on troublemaker was Dean's name. 

 

Still Alistair would pester him, cat call him ,tell himthat he needed an Alpha that could handle a case like him. Dean shuddered at the thought of running into him again when he walked into town maybe if he just bought what he came for quickly he would avoid him.

“Hello Omega” A nasily voice whispered in his ear that made him cringe.  
“ Alistair” Dean said through clenched teeth  
“ Nice day we are having” he smiled  
“Yup” Dean turned to walk back to the house once he paid for his stuff  
“here,let me walk you home my sweet thing” He rubbed his hand over Deans which Dean pulled his hand away.

Dean walked with Alistair beside him cooing words of the same crap of mateship and Dean should be lucky that he is wanted by him. Dean almost lost it when he reached for the door and promptly slammed it in the stupid Alpha's face. Dean sighed and walked to the couch and sat down with a book.

 

Dean woke up a few hours later and called out for his brother, No answer. Weird he thought Sam is usually home before dark and it was now an hour after. Maybe Sam got hung up in whatever he was doing out of town and is running late he decided to get dinner ready. It was now past nine pm and Dean was starting to get worried, Dinner was now cold and Dean went outside for any sign of Sam being out there. Something in his gut sensed something wrong and Dean never took his gut for granted.

He bundled up and started down the road towards the outskirts of town with a few provisions just in case he was gone longer than a day.  
Sam woke up to a headache. He remembered that he had spotted a woman in the woods and she was crying when he aproched her she was scared of him, She cowered and bared her neck in submission when he got a good look at her she was pale, skinny and dressed in rags and looked like she hadn't bathed in a while her blonde hair was tangled in knots and was wearing some type of collar with a weird symbol on it. He was out here to hunt Deer but he could not ignore this woman but as soon as he put his gun down he felt a stinging sensation in his neck and all went black.

He slowly sat up an noticed he was in a cell of some sort his ankle chained to the wall. A man came up to him and opened the cell and frowned at him.

“You tried to steal my property hmm” The man said with tremble of his lips.  
“What? No.” Sam shouted “ I was out hunting Deer when I stumbled upon a woman crying”  
“My property, it was reported missing last night and then I get a call from one of my men saying a young man has it” He paced while talking. “ I gave the order to have you dragged back here, but I have no idea on what to do with you.You will be locked in here as a prisioner, Get comfortable. The man laughed and shut the cell door.

Sam's eyes grew wide at the thought of being locked in here forever, but the thought of leaving his brother alone with no one was worse. A light knock on the cell across from him had Sam looking up it was that girl in the woods he saw. Her cheeks were red and puffy

“I am sorry” she whispered 

Sam wasn't an idiot he knew what she was to this man, he had heard rumors of places like this where Men buy woman and Omegas and keep them for breeding purposes but he thought that it was just that a rumor.

“I'm Sam” He whispered

she looked down “I used to be called Jessica” she teared up as she looked around.  
“How many of you guys are down here Jessica?” Sam asked raising his eyebrow  
“Um I think Eight” She looked left then right as other voices piped in.

shit. Hopefully Dean was safe and would not play hero

 

///

Dean used his nose to scent the air, it was faint but hints of Sam where still clinging to the trees around him. Dean knew his best bet would be try the forest because Sam took the gun with him meant he was hunting. It was Dark and branches poked at him as he tried to get around without injury still even though he had scratches up and down his arms the smell of Sam made him continue.

He ran when the smell became stronger till he came up to a big manson, weird why would Sam's scent lead him here. He climbed up the steps and before he could knock on the door it was opened by a short stout man in black.

“Can I help you” The man sneered at him sniffing in his direction.  
“Um yeah,” Dean said trying not to be offended by the rude gesture of the man “ My brother has been missing and his scent has led me to this house for some reason”  
“The master does not get visitors” The man huffed.  
“Look his scent is all over this place, I am not leaving till I see if he is here” Dean argued.

The man sighed and gestured for Dean to come in.

“wait here, don't touch anything” The man walked away.

It seemed like forever till the man in the black suit came back with another man who was also wearing a black jacket with a black button up collared shirt with a white undershirt Along with Black pants and shoes And for some reason he was wearing leather gloves which Dean thought was odd.

The man walked up to Dean “What do you want Omega, I am a busy man I don't have time for idle chit chat” The man looked into Deans eyes.

“M..My brother's scent is all over the place I was wondering if he stopped by here” Dean wondered why he stuttered the first part.  
“What does your brother look like Omega, Perhaps he got lost in my woods hmm” He licked his lips 

“Tall, brown hair. An alpha was carrying a gun to hunt with.” Dean was terrible at decribing people but as soon as Dean said brown hair Alpha the man nodded his head.  
“Ah yes, He tried to steal from me. He resides in my personal dungeon till I figure what to do with him” The man pressed a gloved finger to his chin.  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled “ Let him go you bastard, he wouldn't steal a loaf of bread.”  
“Well my men caught him with one of my Omegas in MY woods with his hands all over her” he talked down at Dean. “You can see him but then you have to go, I am losing my temper with you”

The man in the black suit gestured Dean to follow him a somber look in his eyes, Dean was led to the doorway that was to the cells.

“Sammy!” Dean cried when he saw his brother  
“Dean?” what are you doing here “You have to leave, this place is not a kind one.”  
“I know Sammy, I know” Dean sighed. He looked around and saw the others but unlike his brother they had beds and wore collars.  
“Alright time to go” the man came in next to Dean pushing the other away.  
“ Sammy, I love you” Dean said and turned to the man “ I offer myself as a trade for my brother”  
“Dean, NO!” Sam shook the bars  
“What?” the man widened his eyes  
“You heard me, let my brother go. And you get me an Omega, you know you want to my brother is useless to you.” Dean frowned.  
“Done” The man sneered

The man opened the cell and threw Sam out of it and told the guards to take him off the grounds.  
“Dean what have you done” Sam was yelling as the guards pulled him away.  
“What I promised Mom and Dad I would always do Sammy, protect you.” Dean started crying as his brother faded from veiw.

“Now my Omega, lets go see your room hmm.” The man smiled  
“My room?” Dean said short of breath “ I thought I was going to stay with the others.”  
“No,No my sweet omega, these Omegas service my brothers when the come to visit” He smiled “You are my personal Omega to only service me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessica in the first chapter is not "Sam's Jess" just wanted to make that clear

Dean was whisked away up two flights of stairs and shoved into a big bathroom where a bunch of the omega staff quickly undressed him a pushed him into the tub,They scrubbed every inch of his body making sure every inch of him was clean. He protested at the hands grabbing him but fell on deaf ears as no one would even look at him.He was then dried off and was dressed in what he assumed was what 'Master' wanted him to wear and then fitted with a collar around his neck that assumed all the Omegas in this place that were owned wore since he saw collars on the ones in the cells but the omegas that cleaned him wore cuffs which made him think that they just worked for him.

A beta woman came in and took him by the arm and ushered him into a bedroom. “ Is this my room?” Dean asked turning to the woman.  
“Yes Omega, this is where the master wants you to stay. He also says you are free to roam the mansion as you like but stay off the third floor.” She said looking at Dean.  
“Wait, so I am basically free to do what I want here?” Dean raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Yes, except when Master Castiel wants you and or when his brothers are over for a visit.” she smiled.  
“How will I know when he wants me? What if I am not in here.  
“Your collar has a tracking device, He will find you or he will get one of the maids to fetch you” She frowned.  
“Why are some of us fitted with the collars and the others have cuffs?” Dean looked at her hand and saw a cuff on her right one.  
“status, collars means ownership.The omega's downstairs have collars but have the symbol of the house on them meaning that they are for whatever purpose is chosen for them. I know it sad, but just be glad that is not you down there. The cuffs” she shook he hand “means we work for him and cannot be touched like that and to be left alone to do our work. Your collar is different, it has the Masters symbol on it meaning you belong to him only.” She sighed and looked down as she left. Dean knew she felt bad for him but could not do anything for him. Maybe he found a friend in this desolate situation.

Dean walked towards the window in his room. “At least Sammy is Safe” he said out loud to himself over and over to stop himself from crying. He walked over towards the bed and curled into a ball and soon dozed off.

A soft knock on the door had him up with a start, a young beta male came in and Dean was puzzled and just stared as the young guy slowly walked in. “Hi, I'm Garth” He introduced himself with a small wave and Dean noticed a cuff *ok staff* and Dean relaxed a bit. “ I am here to escort you to dinner, Master Castiel wants you downstairs”

“I don't have a choice do I” Dean rolled his eyes while Garth laughed nervously.  
“No, not really. Unless you want him to come up here and drag you downstairs himself. Plus if I come downstairs without you I might get beaten.” Garth gulped.  
“He beats his employees!” Dean gasped  
“Well, and I should not be saying this but noone really works here because they want too.” He whispered” Our families mostly owe debts to his family and we work it off with labor”

Dean was starting to grasp the situation of course no one would want to work for this crazy ass man.

Dean was led by Garth downstairs where a big dining room was held and the man Castiel was already sitting down.

“Ah, so you do follow orders omega” He smirked as he sipped his wine. “Sit down next to me and let me see you”  
Dean felt his eyes following him as he walked over towards the man.  
“Hmm.you are a stunning omega, I am glad your brother stumbled upon my property” He laughed

Dean was seething he wanted to punch him and run out of the house,”I see that hatred in your eyes Omega” He quipped “Let me ask you something. If you could what would you do right now to me?” 

Dean was not sure if he should speak or not, he was literally scared of what this man might do to him.  
“well if you are not going to answer I shall guess hmm.” he tapped his chin “My guess is you would try to run, right after you trying to do something to me first to make sure I can not follow” He raised his eyebrows “did I guess right omega hmm yes. But of course if you did that then your brother would automatically be in danger.” he paused to let the words sink into Dean. “I told my Guards that if you were to run off, they were to retrieve you at any cost. Our Deal was for your brothers freedom for you, you run and Deal broken and brother is dragged back here as a slave.” Dean was horrified at what He was saying “I wonder how long he would last. Plus I still get you so its a win win for me actually” He smiled with a twitch of his lips.

Dean's eyes were wide and his blood ran cold. Dinner was placed in front of him and he barely realized he was hungry even though his stomach was growling.  
“Eat Omega, you need to keep your strength up” An omega maid who poured him some wine said in a whisper.  
Dean began to eat, Tears in his eyes even though the food was delicious He never had thought he would eat food like this in his entire life but could not enjoy it, not even a bit.

He finished and waited to be excused to go back into his room.  
“Omega, You may go now but I will visit you shortly we need to go over some personal things” Dean hurried back into his room and ran into the bathroom and cried all he could.

The door opened when Dean got out of the bathroom to the man standing with a smirk. Dean was quiet but stared at him with a glare.”Fiesty still, its fine. Eventually you will break and beg for me to knot you.” He laughed

He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “Fine stand omega, How old are you?”  
“24” Dean deadpanned  
“sexual partners?” He questioned  
“None, still a virgin” Dean reddened at that.  
“interesting, I will be your first and only hmm” He smiled and arousal filled Dean's nose.  
“OK, then the other questions are irrelevant, Strip Omega and present to me” He started to undo his shirt buttons.

Dean was shaking, he didn't want to do this and when Castiel turned around and noticed Dean had not moved He frowned.”I hate to repeat myself Omega. Strip and present to me NOW.” he yelled. And Dean quickly undid the tie that was holding up his clothing and scrambled to the bed.

Dean was on all fours with his ass in the air waiting for the Alpha to do what he wanted, Castiel pulled down Dean's underwear and rubbed his ass.”You smell good Omega” He praised and slapped his ass making slick trickle down Dean's leg. A finger entered Dean and he whimpered “You like that hmm”  
Castiel moving the finger in and out of Dean. Two fingers were inside of Dean when his prostate was grazed and he moaned and slick poured out of him, Castiel removed the fingers and Dean regained some thought process but soon lost when the head of Castiels cock breached his rim and slowly started stretching him as he slowly sunk down. 

When Castiel was fully in Dean he rocked gently at first to get Dean used to him and then sped up fucking Dean straight into the mattress. Dean was seeing stars and Castiel pounded into him he felt blissed out with each thrust hit his prostate he was Cumming in minutes. He felt Castiels Knot swell and soon the man was cumming as well with a loud cry into Dean. Both men were panting and Castiel put his arm around Dean.

Dean could hear that he had fallen asleep by the soft snores behind him and the arm curled around him tighter every time he moved. Dean was sick to his stomach that he actually enjoyed sex with this monster he could not sleep. 20 minutes later Castiel got up, Dean faked being asleep the man went into the bathroom and got a washcloth and cleaned Dean up. Dean peaked with one eye and saw a forlorn look on his face.

“I'm sorry Dean” he said and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not going to be exactly like beauty and the beast. I am doing my own version with elements from it.  
> I want this story focused on Cas and Dean not anyone outside of it. So no townsfolk bursting in and raiding the castle lol

The same routine continued throughout the first month since he was being held here.  
Castiel would come to his room and have sex with him and when he thinks Dean is asleep wash Dean off with a cloth and then apologize with the same forlorn look on his face before shutting the door. It puzzled Dean on how and what he was sorry for.

Dean still would not leave his room unless to eat when Castiel told him to, Garth and even the butler who Dean figured out whose name was Crowley tried to coax him out of his room with walks in the garden out back and the libraries but Dean was afraid of running into Castiel.

 

Winter was starting, and the first few snowflakes were falling and sticking to Dean's window. Dean loved the snow, Loved catching snowflakes on his tongue and was about to open the door when the fear started to spread in his stomach. He was about to close the door when Crowley came and stuck his foot in the entrance.  
“Want to go for a walk Dean?” Crowley smiled at him.

Dean nodded at him but was always looking over his shoulder.  
“Dean, Master Castiel is Busy at the moment he wont be with us” Crowley frowned at the frightned look Dean gave him. “I am sorry this is your fate Dean, I truly am. But once you get to know Master Castiel he can be quite nice when he wants to be” he paused “Better than the men he calls brothers”

Dean puts on his coat and some gloves before heading out of the room with Crowley.

The snowflakes hit his face and he smiles for the first time in awhile, it tickles. He twirls around catching every snowflake he can jumping in the air. He bends down and crumples some snow in his hand and makes a snowball.

“Dean?” Crowley frowns “ Don't throw that at me”

To late and the snowball hits Crowley in the chest and he laughs it off making Dean smile. Soon they were headed back inside and up the stairs to his room when a loud scream was heard and Dean looked up.

“Dean ignore that” Crowley comanded  
“Whats up there, and why is someone screaming?” Dean asked.  
“Nothing that conserns you” Crowley muttered and ushered Dean back into his room quickly “ Do not go up there Dean, You Are forbidden to go on the third floor” Crowley shook his finger at him.

 

Dean sat on his bed and got undressed from earlier but could not help the curiousness of wanting to know what was up there. He was afraid of Castiel but knew the man was out of the house between 5 and 6 pm. Dean would hatch a plan to go find out what was up there.

/////

As if on Que Castiel left at 5 right after dinner.As an alibi Dean told everyone on staff that he was tired and wanted to take a nap before Castiel needed him again and that should get everyone to leave him alone.

Dean waited for the place to become quiet and no one in the halls to question him before he made his move, His heart was racing like crazy but he needed to know for his peace of mind. He climbed the staircase one step at a time till he reached a hallway similar to the others, Doors on each side but these had metal ones with a slat in the middle of it. Dean counted ten in total *what would these doors be here for* He thought to himself as he came to the first one and opened the little slat and peered in.

“Nothing?” Dean said out loud and closed the slat

he went to the second door and peered in, This room had something in it resently. Chains were on the wall and blood was all over the floor. Dean wanted to gag but carried on to the rest of the rooms.

All of them were empty except for one. Dean knew the smell as soon as he opened the slat to the room  
“Alistair?” Dean questioned and the man looked up.  
“Why hello there omega, fancy meeting you here” He coughed out.

Alistair was chained to the wall by his wrists and Dean could see that he was covered in cuts and marks that were in different stages of healing. “How..How did you get here” Dean asked.

Alistair looked up at Dean and the light shined down on him shown that he had a black eye “Was called about some work that needed to be done, They were going to pay well too. Was thinking to myself after this job maybe your prude of a brother will hand you over to me as my mate since I would have money.” He licked his chapped lips “ As soon as I got in the fucking house I was drugged, Bastards put something in my drink. And then I am here getting the crap beaten out of me by two guys” He closed his eyes.

“Omega! What are you doing up here, you were told to never come up here!” Dean turned around to see a man dressed in all black. And Dean was scared shitless.  
“Wh..Who are you” Dean stuttered at the man  
“ Castiel would want to hear about this” The man in black tried to grab Dean but Dean ducked and ran downstairs fast.

Dean flew down the flights of stairs past Crowley who was sitting down drinking Tea and out the front door. He was fucking scared and he did not want to be in that house anymore, He did not know where he was going and he could not go home they would kill Sammy. So he went Deeper and Deeper into the woods he ran and ran intil he could not run anymore, he needed to get the collar off it was tracking him. He found some sharp rocks and rubbed them againts stones to get them to points and angled them at the collar. And with precise hits and bloody fingers and scrapes on his neck the collar came off. He threw it in the stream.

“Now what” was his next thought he said outloud when it got colder as night approched. He needed to find shelter before he froze to Death. Dean walked and walked in what he thought was a loop, he was so tired and hungry that he didn't notice the dip in the earth and he fell hitting his head on a rock knocking him out.

////

Dean awoke to the smell of soup and also the smell of frantic Alpha.  
“Sammy” Dean muttered as he held his head.

Castiel came home to Ketch yelling about an Omega coming upstairs and talking to one of the prisioners he was interigating. His thought automatically went to Dean and he was furious, Crowley came up to him and told him that Dean ran out the front door an hour ago and could not stop him. Castiel went into Alpha mode.

“What the fuck did you do to him Ketch?” Castiel yelled as he pulled the man by the collar of his shirt.  
“N...Nothing I tried to get him back into his room.. told him you would want to talk to him about coming up there” He stuttered.

Releasing the mans shirt Castiel ran down the flight of stairs and out the front door. Dean was outside in the cold weather, the tracking device he was thankful he put in Deans collar led him to a stream but Dean was nowhere near it. Dean seemed to keep on moving and so he followed it down stream, that was intil he saw that Dean was no longer wearing said collar “ Fuck!” Castiel cursed.

He was walking up the pathway when he noticed blood on the ground and upon further wandering he noticed Dean in a ditch covered in light snow and his own blood.

“Stupid, What the fuck were you thinking” Castiel shook his head and went down into the ditch. He placed his coat on the omega and carried him back home.

Dean was out three days with a fever and Castiel never left the room,  
He hated how he treated Dean but the way he was raised, trained even told him that Omegas were not to be loved but toys and breeding stock. He was trained in torture, (He actually enjoys it) by his older brother Micheal. So when Dean offered himself for his brother he took it He loved the way Dean looked and smelled and pictured what their pups would look like. 

When he found out about Alistair, An alpha that started poking his nose around when Dean didn't come back with his brother Castiel acted fast to find out what Alistair wanted. Turned out He was presuring Dean to mate him and when Sam came back to their home he was wating for Dean to come back. Sam told Alistair he was mated now and to move on but he would not believe it and went in the direction of Castiels house for info. When Crowley opened the door and Alistair demanded to see Dean he got him instead, told him that he was not mated to Dean and that he was not here. And with an offer of a job that paid well and a drug made by Ketch the Alpha resides in the tourture prision.

///  
“Sammy” Dean mumured  
“No Dean, It is Castiel” he whispered while putting his hand through Deans hair  
“NO” Dean yelled and passed out again.

Castiel was hurt by that but could not blame him, He took everything away from Dean and he could never take it back. Dean will never love him like Castiel hopes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean faded in and out of conciousness hearing Crowley muttering about him having a fever of over 103 degrees and he needed a doctor. He also heard Castiel talking too it came in jumbled though and He swore the man put his hand through his hair and said soothing words to him.

“What is wrong that you can't help him” Castiel yelled “ I pay you well enough to use your skills, so help him.  
“Yes sir. It will take awhile for the fever to reduce” Crowley spoke softly. “I will need you to leave, give him space to heal as well. And if you do come in here you will need to do as I say and not hover as you are doing now with him. 

A growl was heard but slowly stopped.” Fine” and the door slammed shut

He wanted to shout out for him to be left alone but he couldn't speak. Dean slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Crowley coming out of his bathroom.

“Ah, you're awake thats good.” He place a cloth on Dean's forehead “just asking what were you thinking when you ran outside with nothing really on?”

Dean tried to speak but squeeking only came out “ Don't try to talk darling, you fell pretty hard out there and bruised your neck getting that collar off. You were covered in so much blood I thought you were Dead when Master Castiel brought you in. Looked like a wild animal got to you” Crowley huffed as he brought soup up to Deans lips.

The soup felt good on his throat and he closed his eyes as he sipped water that was also brought to him.Crowley brought up some herbs and crushed them in some more soup and told him to drink the mixture and Dean looked up at him with weary eyes. “Relax, Jeez it's just to help reduce the swelling of your throat so you can talk.” Crowley rolled his eyes. Dean drank the soup mixture.

///  
The next few days he slept and drank herb mixtures with his food to help heal his body. He was able to talk in short bursts and his fever was gone. “So Dean,” Crowley said sitting at the foot of his bed “Want to tell me why you ran out into the snow like a crazy person”  
“ I got scared... By an Alpha... Upstairs... in the locked rooms... An Alpha I know in one...” Dean said huffing out in sentances.  
“So you disobeyed the order to never go up there, got scared by someone who was up there. And you are saying you know someone in one of the rooms?” Crowley tapped his chin then he got up.  
“Where are you going?” Dean questioned  
“To find out who” Crowley smiled and closed the door behind him.

Shit. Now Castiel will probablly come in here and yell at him or something. Dean tried to get up out of bed at least, He caught a look at himself and was shocked his body was covered in bruises mostly on his face and neck where he forced the collar off. He was paler than usual but that was because of the high fever he just got over.

Castiel came into the room as Dean came out of the bathroom “Ah Dean you are awake now, thats good.”  
“Why” Dean glanced at him tilting his head. “ thought maybe it would be easier for you to fuck me unconcious”

Castiel had no response to that comment.  
“Crowley tells me you know the man upstairs in the chambers” Castiel knew Dean did but he wanted him to admit it himself.  
“Yeah, He lives in the town where I lived, told me he was here for a job but got drugged instead” Dean said not taking his eyes from Castiel.  
“Yes,That man is a horrible one, when you decided to be mine this man came snooping around demanding things. I like my privicy and when it is disturbed I get angry, even more so when I found out what he has done to you” Castiel moved towards Dean “ I told him that I did not have you here, but while he was here I needed a job done.”

Dean just stood there stunned as Castiel cupped his cheek “He will not be killed unless you want him to be” he whispered in Deans ear.

Dean felt his heart race at that remark.*fuck why did that turn him on* he thought to himself as Castiel went out of his bedroom with Crowley following him.

////  
Castiel seemed to soften towards Dean after the accident. He didn't bother Dean at the end of the day for sex even when Dean's body fully healed and he was expecting everything to go back to normal, Castiel even told him that the collar was not going to be put back on. 

Dinners were quiet and Castiel would try to get Dean to open up about what he liked and disliked trying to get normal conversation going. Dean would not talk much about his life just in case it could be used againts him later if Castiel wanted.

Everytime Castiel saw Dean he would try to start getting flustered, like he was trying to flirt or something It was adorable Dean thought when Castiel would stutter and then turn and fast walk out of the room Dean was in.

Dean got confortable after awhile living in the mansion and with Castiel being awkward now it was easier to let his guard down. He would wander into the library and read till it was dark everyday, He actually felt at peace for once.

///

Dean woke up hot and sweaty the next morning. “Fuck” He shouted as slick pooled out of him And he started groaning as he got up *Need my Alpha * his brain was telling him, then he stopped and thought * my Alpha * what a weird thought but all thought was swept out as Castiel opened the door and stepped inside the room eyes wide.

“You...You are in heat Dean yes!” Castiels eyes were trained on Dean  
“Ye..Yes Alpha” Dean panted eyes on Castiel  
“I...I...would very much like” The alpha inhaled 

Dean thought it was weird that Castiel was now asking for permission when he didn't before but he didn't care He needed his alpha now. “God,Yes” Dean demanded and Castiel swiftly closed the door behind him and closed the distance between them.

Castiel put his nose at the base of Deans neck and scented him “ You smell very good Dean” burrowing further into his neck licking and kissing making Dean moan. Dean was picked up and placed on the bed with Castiel on top of him, quickly taking off Deans Pjs he kissed all the way down sucking and licking marks until Dean was begging for more.

Castiel removed his clothes faster than he ever had before and was on Dean again this time moving his finger towards Dean's wet hole pushing one inside with a smirk. Dean was writhing and wanted more he was whining that he wanted more when another finger pushed in and started fucking him. After what Dean thought was forever and four fingers later Castiels cock finally entered him.

“Fuck..Alpha feels good” Dean moaned as Castiel rocked into him slowly.

Castiel moaned as well he felt a swell of warmth when Dean called him Alpha like that, He wanted to make this good for Dean so he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure he did just that.

“Harder! Alpha need your knot” Dean cried.

Castiel thrusted harder into the Omega and Dean cried in Joy as Castiel hit his prostate he smiled and withen a few more thrusts Dean was cumming hard in a cry. Castiel felt his knot forming soon was cumming himself as he closed his eyes, He must of blacked out because the next thing he saw terrified him, On Dean's neck was a claiming bite and Castiel tasted blood on his tounge. 

Dean was asleep and they were still tied together but this scared him, Castiel wanted Dean to trust him first and now the first time in weeks and when he is in heat he gets claimed by the man who took everything away from him. Castiel never blacked out during sex before, well he never had great sex before Dean what would he think now.

His knot went down and Castiel went into the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both up and wait for Dean to wake up they needed to talk while Dean was still able to before his next wave hit.

Dean woke up, sore and groggy he was looking embarressed but when he saw the look on Castiels face and the slight pain on his neck made him wince he figured it out.

“You fucking claimed me!” Dean yelled  
“It was an accident Dean” Castiel looked down  
“How is bitting someone an accident” Dean continued to yell.  
“I blacked out when we were knotted together, I was shocked as well” Castiel's eyes looking into Deans.  
“Blacked out? As in you don't even remember doing it!”   
“Correct, your scent must of sent me into over drive” Castiel said blatently  
“fuck. Just fucking great” Dean huffed.

////

Deans heat lasted 3 days and he did not talk to Castiel when they were together, Castiel left Dean alone when it was over he was really upset and whenever Dean looked at him Castiel overted his gaze. Dean took the liberity on now being Castiels mate meaning that he was allowed to roam wherever he wanted and he took that with stride. He would go on the third floor, finding out that not all of it was a torture cell block. He found some journals from when Castiel was a kid and started reading them * might as well find out about my mate * as he read.  
June 7th 1997

Micheal is telling me that I need to learn what it means to be in this family,I finally get to learn what is on the third floor of the house. My Father had already taught my other brothers Uriel and Lucifer when they were my age but since he has now passed away it fell on Micheal to teach me.

June 15th 1997

I can't do it! Why would someone want to torture someone for fun to get information. I threw up as soon as Uriel cut into the mans arm and Lucifer laughed at me and told me I was weak. What do they expect a 10 year old to do even if they are an Alpha. Micheal said I will be up there every day intil I come to terms with what we do.

July 20th 1997

Today I tortured my first. It was hard but I got used to the smell of blood after awhile with Micheal telling me to not cut too deep. He told me I did good

 

“Dean?” Castiel said behind him frowning as he saw what Dean was reading.”What are you doing up here and why are you reading my journals hmm?”

Dean frowned and glared at him. “I was bored and since I am now your mate I have freedom to roam where I like. And I stumbled across these and started reading”  
“My journals?” Castiel asked “You want to know more about me hmm?”  
“Yes and No” Dean sneered. “I am going back to my room”  
“No Dean” Castiel had his hand on Dean's wrist “ Since we are mated we now share a room from here on. Your things will be moved into my room”

Dean just glared at Castiel and went downstairs to cool off in the one place he could find peace, The library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the journal entry idea? I would like to add a chapter of Dean reading reading all about Castiels past but not sure if anyone would like it. Plus i would love to add OCs to the story but have no imagination when it comes to that, sooo if you have ideas or would like yourself featured in the story. comment with description


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Dean huffed down the hall thinking now he had to be in the same bed every night and wake up to Castiel, still deep down he knew that is what he needed the mateship was still new and Castiel probably felt the need to be near him as much as Dean did(Not that he was going to admit it to him) Dean was still angry at the whole Claiming in the first place.

Everyone in the house seemed to ignore Dean when he came towards them, The Omega maids scattered when they saw him Even some of the beta maids( besides Garth) stayed clear of him like they were afraid. Dean caught up with Crowley who was rearranging some nick-naks on a shelf,

“What the hell is up with everyone Crowley?” Dean demanded. “Why is everyone avoiding me”  
“Probably due to your new status Dean, They are afraid if they upset you in anyway they get the wrath of Master Castiel more than usual” He finished putting the reamaining items in place on the shelf and turning to Dean. “You have been moody lately and huffing about when you walk about puts them on edge”

Dean didn't think about how he has been acting around everyone else, Now that he thinks about it he has been short with everyone. He remembered a specific time actually he yelled at someone for distubing him. A young girl about 18 came to find him and told him it was time for dinner and he snapped at her and she cried running out of the room. Dean gasped at the thought of what he did

“Dean don't worry about it” Crowley tried to reasure him “ Master Castiel yells at the staff and slaves here for looking at him wrong, you did nothing they are not accustomed to”

Dean hated the way Crowley said that just nonchalant like it was no big deal. He was not like that, He didn't just yell at people for doing their jobs just because he was angry. Dean was deep in thought when Castiel came into the room and wrapped his arms around him and scented him.

“You seemed in Distress Dean I needed to know you were ok. Is Crowley upsetting you?” He growled at the butler who barred his neck in submission.  
“No” Dean whispered as Castiel nuzzled more into his neck.  
“You smell different yes, More sweeter like” Castiel inhailed. “I love it”

Dean pulled away from Castiel his mind telling him to present to his alpha but Dean knew it was just the bond between them acting up. Castiel stepped back almost offended Dean pulled away from him but let it slide, He huffed and walked out of the room muttering.

“Is my Scent sweeter?” Dean asked still looking in the direction of where Castiel walked out.  
“It has changed, But I assumed it was due to the fact you mated” Crowley said blatently “But if Master Castiel is picking up on it...” He paused “Dean do you think you might be pregnant”

///

Dean paced the bedroom. Castiel was upstairs with Ketch working on Alistair who he said was still alive as Dean said so. So he decided to go to Crowley

“How do we find out” Dean burst out “ Its not like Cas is going to let me go to a doctor”  
“Cas? Oh Master Castiel! You shortend his name.” Crowley chuckled “Well I can get the test. I go out once a week to get herbs and spices and can pick it up along the way. After that Master Castiel will probably have a doctor come here if indeed you are with pup.”  
Dean felt sick and nausaus he needed to sit down.”When do you go out”  
“Tomorrow morning” Crowley patted him on the back

Dean needed to lay down his stomach hurt. Castiel stopped him along the way to their room

“Ah Dean there you are” He smiled  
“What” Dean frowned  
“My brothers will be over for dinner tomorrow night. I wanted to let you know they are not kind men”  
Dean interupted him   
“Like you?” Dean snorted at that comment  
Castiel frowned “I know I am not a nice man Dean. I do things others do not even think about doing to others, but in order to keep you safe from them I am warning you in advance, They wont care if you are my mate! All they will see is an Omega and to them an Omega is just a toy. So please I am begging you when they arrive DO not speak to them, Do not leave my side! Even when you see them bring the Omegas from downstairs Dean” Castiel looked so shaken up and scared Dean smelled his distress roll off of him in waves all Dean could do was hug him and let him scent his neck to calm down and he just cried.”I don't know how to make it better Dean. Between us” He collapsed into him and sighed

Dean tucked the alpha into bed sighing. He needed to know more about his Alpha, Castiel was hiding something and Dean could bet that those journals could tell him what.

///

Dean went upstairs easily finding the journal he was reading before but Dean wanted to know what exactly made Cas change into the man he is now if he was to have any future with this man(plus if he has a pup) .  
Dean found a Journal marked Teenaged years and thought that be an indicator since Male Alphas tend to get more aggressive when they hit puberty(he remembers Sammy hitting puberty and shutters).

 

December 25th 2002

 

Micheal is mad at me again. No matter how hard I try for the last 5 years Uriel or Lucifer had to finish off the prisioner, I can't get myself to kill someone. When micheal heard of Lucifer finishing off that beta guy who owed the family money he Hit me, Don't blame him though I am not worthy of the family name.

January 3rd 2003

 

Lucifer brought home some Omegas. He told me that they were to serve us in any way we want.When I went and tried to introduce myself Uriel hit me while Micheal and Lucifer laughed,”You don't inroduce yourself to slaves you dumbass” Uriel yelled. “You just take what you want from them”Lucifer was laughing as he undressed one of them and shoved one at me.  
My cheeks were red from embarrasment but the male omega in front of me did not seemed phased He seemed to know what to do and was undressing himself. To save myself from further humility I took the male omega into my room.  
January 15th 2003

Micheal is tired of my fuck ups, He told me tonight was the night he was going to fix me. I don't know what he means by that.

 

Dean notices the words in the next journal are a little scrambled and tear drops seem to be littered and soaked though the pages.

 

January 20th 2003

Micheal has found the solution to my errors, He told me since I can't learn the normal way he was going to ingrain the knowledge into my brain by shock therapy till I get it right. My brain hurts and everything is fuzzy right now but as long as I write maybe I wont forget who I am.

 

February 2nd 2003

 

Do you ever wish you would die? I do. I pray everyday I think I am losing my mind, Micheal has me on a strict orders basis that I don't get much sleep anymore. I wake up torture, Eat. Torture till lunch. I must degrade anyone lower than an Alpha or slave or staff. Eat torture till I can't keep my eyes open.

 

April 5th 2005

Before Dean continues reading he backtracks to make sure he reads that right. Yup two years pass from one entry to the other. He continues reading.

I am reading these journals and can't believe how weak I was, I do not sound like an Alpha. I sound like a slave Omega. I am glad Micheal went through with the treatment plan and kept at it who knows what could of happened to me. Ugh I am disappointed in myself and the shame I brought upon them, I bought a couple of Omegas today so when they come over they know the gratitude I show my brothers as they visit.

 

Dean closed the book and tossed it away from him, He didn't want to read it anymore. How could your own family hurt you like that. Those tremors Cas has when he speaks are from the terror they inflicted on him for years They did this to him.

///  
Dean heard a noise as he came downstairs, He was somewhat scared but held it together.  
“Ah Dean there you are” Crowley walked over “Got the you know what a little early since the brothers are coming over tomorrow, don't think I would be able to make it to the shops so I had a contact of mine pick it up”

“Thanks Crowley” Dean squeeked  
“You ok?” Crowley raised an eyebrow  
“Fine” Dean lied and he went into the bedroom.

He no longer was scared of Cas for some reason. If he was pregnant he wanted Cas to know just in case his brothers did in fact try something he would be protected. Cas was still sleeping when Dean slipped into the bathroom and peed on the stick, pacing for 5 minutes and two pink lines later confirmed that he was indeed pregnant.

“Cas!” Dean shook the sleeping Alpha who looked at him with blue eyes that Dean never noticed before till now and WOW.  
“What! Castiel said worried sitting up looking at Dean seeing if he was hurt.  
“Look” Dean put the test into the alphas hands and saw his eyes go wide  
“You...Me...Pup...” He gasped  
“Yeah Alpha” Dean smiled and that made Castiel smile too.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was no longer angry at Castiel as soon as he read what happened to him as a child and teenager the Anger just sort of went away fueled towards his brothers instead of Cas himself.

He woke up with Castiels arm wrapped around him protectively and his face nudged in the back of his neck. Dean still was worried about the dinner that was going to happen tonight and his meeting with the three Monster brothers but Cas would protect him right?

“Morning my Sweet Dean” Castiel blinked sleepy blue eyes at him.  
“Morning Cas” Dean smiled staring into the mans face.  
“What are you staring so intently at hmm?” He chuckled  
“ Your eyes. They are a blue I can't describe. Never noticed before” Dean said blushing.

Cas moved over the omega till he was on top of him “How about now, yes?” Dean gasped as the Blue in Castiels eyes turned a deeper shade and he could feel some slick starting to slip out from under him.

Castiel's nostrils flared and captured Deans mouth with his in a sloppy kiss that Dean melted into and felt himself getting hard as Cas pushed his erection againts Deans and he moaned into the kiss. They havent had sex since the claiming and Dean yearned for it now as much as Castiel.

Castiel kissed the omega all over his face, nipping his bottom lip before kissing and sucking marks along Deans neck never missing an inch. Castiel removed Dean's sleep shirt peppering kisses along till he got to his left nipple and Dean gasped “Sensitive nipples?” Castiel quirked flicking his tongue along the nip making Dean squirm underneath him.

After Castiel finished he undid the omegas sleep pants and started kissing his way down till he got to Deans cock and Castiel put the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue along the slit.  
“Fuck, Cas. Didn't know you knew how to do that” Dean panted

Castiel just hummed as he took the omega and sucked harder “ Cas...I am gonna” Dean panted writhing as Cas sped up making the omega come right into his mouth while he swallowed every drop.

“Alpha” was all Dean could muster in words as Castiel came up behind him and spooned him. Putting his nose in the crook of his neck scenting him. They stayed like that for a few hours just letting Castiel hold Dean, when the door was knocked on making Cas growl.

“What!” He yelled out  
“Your brothers are here” Crowley muttered “ they arrived early and are demanding to see you”

Castiel groaned and his scent went sour. 

“Stay close by me Dean do not stray” He whispered kissing Dean as he got up.

///

Lucifer, Micheal and Uriel were sitting in the living room when Castiel and Dean came out. They were eyeing the new staff omegas and making crude jokes.

“Ah that is why you are late in seeing us” Lucifer laughed “To busy fucking that hot omega next to you”  
Castiel growled at that comment and Lucifer laughed again. “Wait, wait, hold up...” he gets up and saunters over towards them “ Gasp Castiel you mated it. Why would you do that?”

Micheal and Uriel are now angerly looking over at Castiel looking for an answer “Dean is mine. My mate. Do not touch him. I have other Omegas downstairs you can enjoy”

That seemed to irritate Micheal enough to walk over to the pair “ We do not mate whores Castiel, Omegas are hear for alpha enjoyment that is all!” he then tried to grab Dean by the neck by was stopped by Castiel who threw him across the room breaking a coffee table.   
“No one touches Dean, You got that” Castiel growled at his brothers

Micheal dusted himself off with a hmmph and proceeded to his room Uriel and Lucifer did the same.  
“Are you hurt Alpha?' Dean worried looking at Castiels face.  
“No, and this is probably not the last time one of them might try something either” Castiel kissed Dean's cheek.

///  
Castiel was right about the remarks especially at dinner. They refered him to 'whore' and 'slave' and tried to get him rilled up by speaking up againts them. But Dean remembered that Cas had told him not to speak to them, Crowley was ordered by Uriel to bring him and his brothers entertainment and he came back with three young omegas two male and a female. Dean wanted to shout but stopped himself thinking about the unborn pups welbeing.

After dinner the three took the omegas upstairs with them and Dean was in a sour mood. He hated everything about this, his fellow omegas being held prisioner and sex slaves while he was living a good life now. 

“Cas, Have you ever thought of letting the omegas have their freedom?” Dean asked sitting on the bed.  
“I have not, before you that is no.” Castiel turned to Dean and sighed.  
“Why don't you Cas. You hate your brothers I see it in your eyes and smell it in your scent. You told me you only keep them for them.” Dean was tearing up. “you don't have to have your brothers over here”  
“Its harder than it looks Dean, They raised me when our father died.”  
“They tortured you!” Dean yelled  
“how do you know that” Castiel frowned   
“ I wanted to know more about you, and I suspected I was pregnant and I needed to know if you were always cruel and heartless, Then I read about how Micheal tortured you for two years Cas, a 15 year old boy. Dean paused to wipe his eyes. “ They turned you into a Beast of an Alpha! I saw some good in you the first few times you took me, you would apologise to me before leaving my room. Then you would try small things to cheer me up. I saw a break in that wall of hate and evil Cas. Yes I was angry at you for Claiming me with out permission but maybe it needed to happen.” Dean held the shaking hands of his Alpha

“I am the one to set you free from all this” Dean kissed Castiels lips  
“What about my brothers, They wont leave without a fight” Cas whispered.  
“they leave tomorrow right” Castiel nodded “ Well, don't let them back in, hire extra security to make sure they stay out. And let the omegas stay in rooms Cas, take the collars off and if they want to work for you after they can work for room and board.” Dean smiled “ Plus this little pup needs all the warmth and love he or she can get”

The brothers left with nasty words to Dean and Castiel.  
Castiel telling them that they are no longer allowed back on his property pissed them off royaly. And as soon as they shut the door Castiel ordered Crowley to hire at least 20 security guards to surround the area. Castiel also had Ketch Dismantle the torture rooms, first they had to deal with Alistair who kept shouting curse words about Dean being a kept whore so Castiel brought Dean up there and asked what he would like to do with him.

“We can't let him go Dean” Castiel frowned  
“Why not” Dean argued  
“He will tell everyone about this place, what we do and most importantly tell what goes on here”

Dean knew it was true, and if Alistair got free he would just run to the police and Cas would be killed on the spot and his unborn pup will be without an Alpha.

Dean sighs. “What do you want me to do, I am not killing him” putting his hands on his hips.  
“No my sweet omega, Ketch will. But since he was here because he was so intent on getting you I want you to decide how.” Castiel nipped at his neck  
“How? In like which way he dies” Dean squeeked.  
“mhmm” Castiel licked at the bite mark.

Ketch came downstairs and walked over towards the two. “I'm sorry for interupting this, whatever it is but if you want the room torn down and the upstairs turned into a nursery setting by his Due date I suspect we should get a move on with this asshole”

“A nursery upstairs Cas?” Dean blinked   
“Yes, it needs a lot of cleaning and refurbishing but it can be done.” Castiel smiled  
“Its a big space for one pup” Dean mentioned  
“ Well, we can always fill it wilth more” Cas whispered into Deans ear making him wide eyed.

Dean told Castiel to just kill Alistair quick, even thinking about it made Dean sick.

///

Dean went downstairs in the basement to the cell area with the keys along with Cas, The air was think with fear and crys

“Cas its you that has to tell them” Dean held his hand presenting the keys to him.  
Castiel sucked in a big breath “ Omegas, please hear me” He started “ I am releasing you from slavery and giving you your freedom. You no longer have to serve my brothers or anyone who comes here” He paused “ I am also extending my home to you as well. you will be given fresh clothes, a room and meals for work. You will be treated as equals not toys! Castiel finished and he unlocked the cells one by one.

Dean took off the collars of each of them, and nodded when they asked if this was real. Dean even said that it would be a good idea to take Castiels offer, outside of the house they wont be protected. Many were wary but all accepted since most of them were sold and had no where to go anyway. They were given time to adjust to their new lives Some even wanting to share rooms so Castiel moved beds to each room by hand.

Everything had gone quiet in the house. Dean was starting to become accustomed to walking in the garden out back during the day soaking in the sun and reading till bedtime where he and Cas would make love everynight.

Still something was missing, Dean was aimlessly walking around when it hit him “Sammy” he whined out and felt a pang of guilt that he forgot his brother. Castiel felt the omegas distress and came and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Whats the matter” He kissed his neck.  
“I miss my brother Cas” Dean pulled away from him  
“Your brother?” Cas tapped his chin “ Samual yes?  
“Sam yeah, I miss him so much I wish I could see him, tell him how I am doing.” Dean frowned “ Tell him he is going to be an uncle”

Castiel watched as Dean walked away sadness aparent. Maybe he can bring Sam back here for the weekend just to get caught up with Dean, it breaks his heart to see his Omega sad and Cas will risk bringing that little Alpha here to see Dean smile again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Iceman12 for Liam's Character.

Sam was in a state of depression ever since he came back home. The house seemed emptier without Dean and his guilt ate at him on the thought of what Dean must be going through everyday because of him made it hard to get up in the morning. 

It had been a month and a half since, Sam was not sleeping well or eating. The house a mess from constant things being thrown in anger. A knock on his door startled him, He moved to open the door and found the alpha butler who lived at that horrible place. Sam growled at the man “What do you want you already took everything from me” Sam snarled at him.  
“Dean wants you to visit” the alpha said calmly “ He is depressed and Master Castiel hates to see his mate so sad”  
“Mate” Sam scoffed “Is that a joke, He is a prisioner to that sick man”  
“Things have changed since your brother arrived Samual.” The man sighed “Master Castiel loves Dean and strives to make him happy everyday.”

Sam did not believe what this man was saying but as long as he got to see Dean again he was not going to keep arguing with him. He got into the car and they drove off towards the mansion.  
///

Dean was lazing about in Bed he did not feel like getting up today but the omegas were going to be shown around the place today and it would be helpful if he were there to lend a hand in confort.

He got up and headed toward the dining area after getting dressed. The eight omegas were already sitting down and eating when he sat down. The air was thick with wariness and no one looked up from their places or talking so Dean decided to break the silence and turned to the Omega next to him.

“So what is your name, Im Dean” He smiled  
“Jessica,” she whispered.  
“would there be anything in the house you would like to do specially” Dean had no idea on what to ask so he asked her what she would like to do as a job.  
“I..I don't know really, I am not good at anything” She frowned at the eggs she was eating

Ok Dean was not helping, He seemed to be making it worse. “ Garth can help!” He said too loud and startled the whole table. “He is great at the small talk, and great with the shyness thing” He said out loud but no one answered but Cas was chuckling.

After breakfast and Garth took to his role at helping out the Omegas Crowley came to him and said he had a surprise waiting for him in the livingroom. Dean was wondering what Crowley ment but stopped Dead in his tracks when he was met with a just as surprised Sam.

“Sammy?” Dean was wide eyed as he walked over towards his brother.  
“Dean!” Sam Cried and ran to him braced in a hug. “I don't understand, How are you just walking around freely” tears streaming down his face.

Dean explained everything to his brother, How it first was then how he read the journals about Cas's brothers and what they did to him and everything in between.

“So let me get this straight, you went into heat and he claimed you by accident?” Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.  
“Yeah Sammy and that is not all, I am also pregnant” Dean rubbed his flat stomach.  
“Do you see how messed up that is, You are pregnant by a monster Dean” Sam whispered  
“Hey! Don't Call Cas that, He is better, he has freed all the omegas downstairs and they live here and get paid to work. Also his brothers are not allowed to step foot onto his property” Dean huffed out.  
“I don't like this Dean. But you seem happy with him for some reason.”Sam sighed “Living without you has been hell Dean, I don't know if I can just leave here knowing you are with him freely.”  
“I don't want you to leave Sam” Dean started tearing up “ This pup is going to need their uncle”

Cas walked in when Dean started crying and frowned “Whats wrong my sweet Omega” He kissed Dean's cheek.  
“I don't want Sam to leave again Cas” He sobbed into his chest  
“Shh. Ok, Ok. Sam, How would you like it if I built you a cottage out back” Castiel rubbed up and down Deans back to calm him down.

Sam was speachless. This was not the same man a month ago that was going to kill him and took Dean.  
“Yes sir, As long as Dean is happy” Sam looked between the two.  
“Its Cas, and its settled then, I will get Crowley to take you to pack your things and you will live here till the cottage is ready to be lived in.”

///

Sam packed quickly he wanted to get back to Dean as soon as possible. It took nearly 3 hours but the house was empty and loaded into the car.

It was Dark when they arrived back and some of the Omegas were outside waiting for them to help carry stuff to Sam's temp room. 

Sam stepped out of the car when a blond Omega came near him and as soon as Sam looked into his eyes his breath hitched, They were blue, like really blue. Sam stuttered when the Omega asked him a question and blushed when he fumbled with some books that then fell into the dirt.

“Sorry” Sam spouted out as he picked up the books  
“No,No I am sorry. I should of picked those up.” He said looking down.  
“my name is Sam what's yours?” Sam held out his hand.  
“Liam” the Omega blushed.

///  
The next morning Dean was in a happier mood, He practally jumped his Alpha as soon as they got into their bedroom. He woke up with strong Alpha arms over him as he was on top of Cas his head on his chest and Cas's nose in the base of his neck.

Dean got up and after taking a shower headed downstairs to see what was going on, Sam was already downstairs talking to Liam and the Omega was giggling. Something was going on, but it was early and Dean was hungry.

After Dean walked up to the soon to be nursery, Ketch had the doors, wall and door frames taken down already and it was starting to look like a big room. Dean was wondering what color the walls should be painted and if he should go with a carpet setting or tile flooring with rugs would be more approprite.

He found himself in the gardens not long after sighing in the cool breeze of spring walking along the stone path when he heard some noise and he turned around to see Cas behind him.

“What's going through your mind right now? Cas wrapped his arms around Deans stomach.  
“I am not really sure” Dean turned to face Cas. “ I am happy, but I am bored I guess When it was just me and Sam I had always something to do, I now don't have any clue on what to do anymore besides wait for the pup to be born.” Dean sighed.  
“What would you like to do Dean?” Cas's eyes were intently staring into Dean's eyes.

“I would love to help build the cottage for Sam, and perhaps maybe build a few more for the others who don't wish to stay in the house with us.” Dean looked out at the path that was cleared for the construction project. “Draw up blueprints and direct things”

Castiel smiled as He hugged Dean tighter.

///

The next few months were a blur as Dean worked and kept busy, He was smiling constantly as he had things to do everyday. His stomach was now a round bump and Castiel had a hard time living him alone and to stop touching his stomach (not that Dean minded the extra attention, but he had a job to do and the kisses and touching were a distraction)

Dean went into the house to grab some lemonade when Sam and Liam already were there sharing tender kisses at each other

“ I knew it” Dean exclaimed and made the pair jump. “ You two are together arn't you”

Sam's face reddend and Liam hid behind him. “Dean!” Sam yelped  
“What, I think its cute, Liam needs a good Alpha” Dean said excided  
“Thank you Mr. Dean,” Liam chimmed in.

Sam's face was a deeper shade of red now. And Dean chuckled at his brother before turning back out side.

///

The cottage was done by summer, and this was good because that is when Sam told Cas and Dean he was going to mate Liam. The cottage seemed like a good idea now Dean laughed to himself as he got ready for bed that night.

Dean was about 6 months into his pregnancy and all he wanted to do now was sleep with his alpha curled around him. The last few months had taken a lot more out of him then he thought and he was so tired lately he fell asleep almost instantly whenever he sat down or laid anywhere.

The next morning Dean finally had his bout with morning sickness, and it lasted all day too. He could not keep anything down Cas fed his soup and gave him water to drink when he wasn't throwing up.

Over the next few weeks it was even worse his days would be like this  
throw up, nausua, more throwing up, sleep till he woke up from his back hurting which ended up with him throwing up. Sleep with Cas rubbing his back. Repeat  
Dean would plead with the baby to let up and give him a break just for at least a few days to catch up on sleep. Castiel had put him on Bed rest no getting up for anything, if he wanted anything Cas would bring it to him.

Sam and Liam came up to visit Dean, Dean smiled when he saw the new mating bite on Liam but it was interupted by the need to throw up.

By the 8th month the symptoms seemed to clear up. Dean was able to keep things down, Cas kept an eye on him though since Dean would be giving birth sometime next month Castiel was on edge never to far from him.

The omegas were in and out of the room checking on Dean was comfortable, they seemed to flock to him knowing he was close to his due date.

/// 

Dean woke with a start in the middle of the night when he felt a sudden pang in his stomach. He moved a bit then followed by a rush of wettness he knew his water broke.

“Cas!” Dean shook him violently.  
“Dean?” Cas said sleepily then widended his eyes when he noticed Dean was in pain.  
“The baby is coming Cas!” Dean yelled in between contractions.  
“ You are two weeks early Dean” Cas was scared.  
“No shit Cas” Dean yelled.

////  
The omega maids came into the room to help Dean who was screaming now, but stopped when a small cry pierced the room.  
“Its a boy” Cas's stunned voice told Dean who just smiled tiredly at him.  
“A boy” Dean whispered and closed his eyes.


	8. Timestamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story Alpha/omega/betas they present at a young age but don't go into sexual maturity till puberty.  
> ex. heats/ruts happen but not the need to have sex.

Dean sat in the garden watching his son play in the flowers with his cousin Erika. Adam was turning 3 today, his brown hair and blue eyes glistining in the sunlight just took Deans breath away. Cas came out and kissed Dean and their 2 month old daughter Belle who looked like mini Cas was asleep in Dean's arms.

“Daddy!, Papa!” Adam cheered when a bee landeded on him and tickled his nose.

Cas chuckled as he watched the boy dance, Erika came and ran into her papa's arms when Liam came out of the house with a small table. Dean saw that she looked just like the omega in everyway but Dean suspected that Erika would become an Alpha because of her attitude.

Dean was lost in thought when Cas walked up to him Carrying Adam who was ready to start his party.

Adam received a lot of gifts, ate cake and played with other pups that were born in the last 3 years. the party winded down when the pups got fussy and needed a nap.

/// first day of school

Adam would start kindergarten today much to Castiels protesting he did not want his pup out where he could not see him even though Erika would be going to the same school it did little to calm his nerves.

He sent a guard to watch the perimeter of the school to make sure they were safe. Dean would tell the alpha nothing was going to happen to the pups, But Cas just kept saying that danger is everywhere especially in my family and Dean rolled his eyes and huffed.

The kids were fine, no problems. Came home after school with the body guard and had a great school year.

/// elementary school.

Adam would be in third grade when he presented as an omega. It was hard on him and he had a weird feeling all day in class and excused himself to go to the bathroom when his whole body felt like it caught on fire. He called was scared, he called Erika on her cell.

When Erika's phone lit up in class and she saw Adam's name she knew it was an emergency.  
“I got to go teacher, My cousin is in trouble!” she ran out of the classroom yelling.

Adam was on the floor, in pain when Erika got there  
“Erika?” Adam rasped  
“Adam, you presented. You are in heat!” She gasped as she entered the stall after locking the bathroom door.  
“I want my papa.” He cried.

Erika called the bodyguard and a few minutes later a knock was on the door. “I am going to let you in, but you need to be careful.” Erika scolded the alpha “ Adam is in heat and if you try anything I will kill you myself” The young Alpha said through the door.

“Yes young lady” the Alpha said. Erika opened the door helping Adam up and to the car lot. “ We need to go home” Erika demanded not taking her eyes of Adam. The alpha nodded and started the Car heading home.  
“Cas?” Dean said sleeply. The pair were in bed snuggling together when the door was knocked on and Cas answered it.  
“Adam presented as an Omega today in class, Erika got him up and called the bodyguard to get them home.”  
“Adam!” Dean rushed up out of bed quickly get dressed. “Check on Belle Cas, Adam needs his Omega dad right now.” he said rushing out of the room downstairs.

Adam was sweating when they entered the house and laid on the couch when Dean came to his side. “It hurts.” He cried.  
“I know, the first is always the painful one” Dean carded his hand through his hair. “It gets easier to deal with as you get older”

///middle school

Being a teen sucked Adam thought especially as an Omega. He was called a knot slut when he was in 8th grade by some boy he did not even know, He was not one he knew that but the name still stung.Belle was a Beta so she had it easier and he was jealous at times when no one bothered her. 

He was bigger than the average omega, he took after his papa's build and was on the track team with his cousin. Erika protected him from the physical harm to him like if someone tried to grab him she would kick their ass. She got Detention for him more often for him but she didn't mind.

“I'm home” He yelled out walking past Belle towards the kitchen seeing his pregnant papa in the kitchen with Crowley.

Adam was a nerdy guy he loved nature and painting different settings or studying the effects of different plant life in habitats. His room was wall to wall pictures or paintings of plants and books of them.

///highschool

“Let go of me asshole” Adam yelled as an Alpha pushed him into the lockers.  
The alpha just laughed with his friends “You love it, I know you do Adam”  
Adam threw a punch and hit the alpha in the jaw, “Fucking Omega whore.” the Alpha sneered and kicked Adam in the stomach.

The bell rang and the alphas disappear into the crowd of kids. Adam sits up coughing up some blood but getting up and standing up to head to class.

“Adam what the hell happened to you!” his friend Dez said to him.  
“Ugh, same crap that everyone that is an omega gets” Adam spat out.

Dez came to the school when Adam was in his second year, He is a beta but they have a lot in comon and became best friends. Erika noticed Adam's face and gasped in horror.

“Adam!” she cried.  
“What Erika. I'm fine your Alpha peers didn't hurt me too bad today” He sneered.  
She frowned.  
Ever since Adam started getting bullied and Erika had tried to standing up for him but it got worse, He started resenting her Alpha status and pulled away from her whenever she tried to console him.

School got out for the summer and Adam just wanted to spend the months at home. He got into the car waited for his sister and Erika and her brother Ethan.( Ethan was an Alpha, and is two years younger than Erika)

Next year he was going to change, Build up his strength. Not need an Alpha to help fight his battles for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part with Adams story and the others.


End file.
